Regalo de navidad
by Puuum
Summary: Navidad es una época estupenda. Paz, amor, tranquilidad y ¿por qué no? disfrutar los regalos que reciben sobre todo los niños más pequeños, pero con una familia como la de Kevin era un poco difícil disfrutar las fiestas. De todas formas, cualquier lugar era más aceptable que su casa. —Summary del c*lo. Yaoi [KevEdd] One-shot ¡De regreso a las andadas! Uh.


_Gente bonita~ ¿qué tal están? tanto tiempo sin vernos. Resulta que estaba revisando mi carpeta de words en mi pecé y me encontré con este pequeño fic que comencé el año pasado ._. ¡y terminé hoy mismo! ¡Jajá! Estoy pensando reanudar mi vida de escritora (?), así que si están siguiendo **"Conviviendo con un idiota" **se pondrán muy felices al saber que continuaré con él en breve n_n So, sin nada más que decir ¡A la rutina!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _EEnE no me pertenece y, no, jamás lo hará porque las acciones de ellos deben ser más caras que mi abuela en tanga (?). Pertenece a Dani.. and, u know. Solo ocupo sus personajes para ersitar al mundo(?).__  
_

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Regalo de navidad**

.

.

Navidad es una época estupenda. Paz, amor, tranquilidad y ¿por qué no? disfrutar los regalos que reciben sobre todo los niños más pequeños.

No hay escuela ni trabajo, por lo que una familia puede disfrutar su tiempo de calidad juntos, viendo películas, especiales de navidad en la televisión o simplemente hablando entre ellos, quizás mientras comparten algo de comer o beber.

Para Doble D, sin embargo, esto no era del todo así. Tal vez sí, disfrutaba la navidad como muchas personas, pero no podía evitar, en el momento de las doce campanadas del reloj, sentir cierto dolor, cierto vacío en su pecho, pues faltaba algo en ese momento. Algo especial: Sus padres.

Por cuestiones de trabajo, los padres de Edd solían estar fuera de casa y volver a altas horas de la madrugada o incluso no volvían de vez en cuando. En estas fechas era donde ellos estaban más ocupados, y nunca estaban ni para la cena, ni para abrir los regalos con su hijo. A éste no le dolía. Ya no. O al menos no lo demostraba. Estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Esa noche, en vísperas del veinticinco, el de gorra negra se había preparado una pequeña y humilde cena para uno. Lo único que le faltaba era el pavo, que en ese momento puso en el horno de su cocina. Suspiró, secándose la frente y viendo la hora. Sonrió, pues aún estaba a tiempo.

Debía esperar un par de horas para dar vuelta el pavo, para luego tener que esperar dos horas más, y aún faltaba para las diez. Se quitó el delantal blanco que apenas y había ensuciado y lo dejó ordenadamente colgado, saliendo luego hacia la sala, pensativo. Podría leer un momento mientras esperaba ¿no? o tal vez ver algo de televisión, aunque... no. Demasiadas cosas familiares ¿Cómo vería algo que le dañaba tanto? Ver tantas familias felices por estar juntos en esas fechas y él ahí. Solo. Vio a su alrededor. Él mismo, por su gusto por la navidad, había adornado el salón de su casa. Bajo el árbol había un pequeño obsequio, que tenía una nota pegada en él. Era de sus padres. El único regalo que le darían y, seguramente, el único que recibiría. No era malagradecido, pero, claro, el preferiría algo como estar con quienes quería. Frotó sus ojos levemente y siguió viendo a su alrededor, aquellos adornos coloridos en todo el lugar. Volvió a sonreír y se acercó a la ventana.

Ahí, pudo ver que la calle estaba abarrotada de coches, muchos hasta estacionados frente a su propia casa. Podía escuchar la fuerte música que había en las demás casas y las risas y conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en esos lugares... ¿y él? Solo en su casa. Solo siempre.

Suspiró y vio la casa que estaba frente a la suya. Era la de Kevin, y también se veía atestada de gente ¿Que estaría haciendo? ¿Lo estaría pasando bien? Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, avergonzado consigo mismo. No podía preguntarse ese tipo de cosas ¿Por qué se preguntaba por él? Desde que supo que se había enamorado de él perdidamente y que no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos se había prometido a sí mismo que lo olvidaría, porque después de todo algo como eso no podía ocurrir.

Es decir ¿ellos juntos? ¡Já! Casi sonaba a tontería. A Kevin le gustaba Nazz. Eso era seguro. Jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos. Realmente, pensar en eso solo le deprimiría más en su estado ya algo bajo de ánimo.

Se retiró de la ventana y se dispuso esperar todo el tiempo que necesitaba su cena de navidad en estar listo.

* * *

Kevin salió de la bañera con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, mientras con otra se secaba el pelo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¡Kevin! —Escuchó un grito desde el primer piso— ¡Tus tíos ya llegaron, así que apresúrate y ven a saludar!

Soltó un bufido. Como odiaba este tipo de festividades. Es decir, está bien. Le gustaba recibir regalos. Le encantaba recibirlos, y el que toda su familia (que era bastante numerosa, por cierto) llegara a casa, significaba más regalos. Lo que no podía aguantar era tener que estar con aquellas personas que tanto odiaba por un tiempo indefinido, fingiendo que era amable y amigable cuando lo que menos quería era sociabilizar con uno de ellos. En esos momentos podría estar en cualquier otro lado. Seguro que todos lo estaban pasando muy bien. _Estúpida navidad._

— Kevin —Volvió a escuchar, esta vez un hombre se asomó por la puerta. Era su padre, quien, pensando que el pelirrojo no le había escuchado, había subido hasta su habitación— ¿Me oíste? Baja en este instante.

— Maldita sea, papá —Respondió el aludido con el ceño fruncido, lanzando la toalla a la cama, mientras buscaba algo para vestirse—, ya te oí ¿Puedes irte ahora? Debo vestirme.

Con esas simples palabras, el hombre mayor cerró la puerta y se dirigió a atender a sus invitados. El otro se puso la misma ropa de siempre. Una sudadera verde y unos pantalones negros. Su gorra roja volteada en su cabeza. Lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era verse bien.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más y soltó un pesado suspiro, deseando no estar ahí. Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba su casa, más cuando estaba lleno de gente cínica, que no le saludaban en todo el año, pero que en navidad se acercaban solo para recibir sus regalos. Era tan estúpido. Pero él era igual, debía admitirlo.

Miró por la ventana, hacia la casa del de gorra negra, notando la luz del salón encendida.

— Me pregunto con quién estará pasando Doble D la navidad... —Susurró para sí, rascándose la nuca—. Conociéndole, debe estar completamente solo.

Apoyó su frente en el vidrio, entrecerrando sus ojos. Pobre Doble D. Pasaba la mayor parte de su vida solo. Cada momento importante. Estaba seguro que, desde que se conocían -hace muchos años ya- jamás, o a lo más una sola vez había visto a los padres del de gorra. Eran peor que un cometa.

Le gustaría ir a visitarle. Pasar tiempo con él. Se preguntó si es que el de pelo negro comería algo. ¿Y si lo invitaba a su casa? Tal vez así podría disfrutar un momento _familiar_. Negó fuertemente con el ceño fruncido. No. Aquella no era familia, y no se los presentaría a Edd... ¿Se los quería presentar? ¿Para qué? ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos! ¿no? ... eran... ¿qué eran? Soltó otro suspiro. No eran nada. Aunque él sintiera algo por el más bajo y lo hubiese reconocido para sus adentros, sabía que jamás le gustaría a ese chico.

¿Por qué le gustaría? Después de todo, siempre le pasaba molestando. Era horrible. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Cada vez que intentaba decirle lo que sentía por él, terminaba por humillarle o insultarle.

Gruñó al escuchar nuevamente su nombre a voz de su padre, saliendo de su habitación con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera y una mirada indiferente. Los familiares que ya habían llegado se acercaron a saludarle, y éste correspondió los saludos con una sonrisa fingida. Muy fingida. Todos lo notaron, pero lo ignoraron por completo y siguieron conversando entre ellos.

Su padre lo llevó de la muñeca hacia la cocina y le pasó varias bandejas con copas llenas de alcohol o con comida, viéndole con la ceja alzada. Era claro lo que quería, y Kevin lo entendió. Bufando, hizo lo que quería su progenitor, ofreciendo a los demás todas esas cosas.

Miró por la ventana del salón cuando acabó con ello y suspiró. Ya era de noche. Las ocho, según el reloj de pared. Vio a su alrededor, notando que nadie le estaba poniendo atención.

_Es ahora o nunca, Kevin._

Dejó las bandejas en el suelo y lentamente fue caminando de forma disimulada a la puerta, saliendo de ahí de inmediato hacia su jardín delantero. Aún escuchaba las fuertes voces de los otros y la música que tenían puesta esos viejos, pero al menos ya no estaba ahí dentro. Se sentó en la acera, en un lugar que ningún coche ocupaba y suspiró.

_Que asco de navidad._

Se abrazó a sus piernas y bajó su mirada, sintiendo humedecerse su nariz. Había caído algo del cielo. ¿Acaso eran copos de nieve? Gruñó. Qué mejor. Estaba fuera de casa, molesto y ahora comenzaba a nevar. Era realmente horrible. Era un maldito día.

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas con el ceño fruncido.

_Maldita navidad._

* * *

Doble D ya había dado vuelta el pavo hacía una hora más o menos, y ahora se disponía a botar la basura en las afueras de su casa. Con guantes de látex y la bolsa alejada de su cuerpo lo más que podía, dejó ésta en el cubo de la basura y sonrió, sacudiendo sus manos y viendo a su alrededor, todas aquellas casas iluminadas con luces navideñas.

Entonces encontró a Kevin al otro lado de la calle y se sonrojó levemente, suspirando. Maldita sea ¿Por qué debía aparecerse frente a él cuando intentaba ignorarle para olvidarse de él? Maldijo su mala suerte... Entonces lo miró curioso. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué hacía fuera de su casa? ¿No tenía invitados? Acaso... ¿había tenido algún problema? No era como si se viera muy animado.

— Saludos, Kevin —Le dijo luego de acercarse, procurando no sonar muy nervioso. El de gorra roja levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al encontrar frente a él a ese idiota que inundaba sus pensamientos.

— ¿Doble D? —Carraspeó y frunció el ceño— ¿Qué haces aquí, tonto? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa, disfrutando de la navidad? Creí que te encantaba.

— Bueno —Suspiró, pero no borró la sonrisa en su rostro—, claro que me gusta. Es navidad, después de todo —Respondió—. Ahora solo he salido a botar la basura. Sin embargo, te hago la misma pregunta, Kevin ¿qué haces aquí afuera en vez de estar con tu familia? —Escuchó un bufido por parte del más alto.

— Esa cosa no es una familia. Todos nuestros invitados son unos interesados y cínicos. Son unos idiotas —Suspiró y se abrazó a sus piernas. El más bajo cubrió su boca un tanto sorprendido por las cosas que decía el otro de su familia.

— No puede ser tan malo, Kevin —Murmuró y se acuclilló frente a él, posando una de sus manos en su hombro para intentar hacerle sentir mejor. No le gustaba verle de aquella forma. Bueno. No le gustaba ver a alguien triste, pero ver así al pelirrojo que le robaba el aliento cada día, era aún más doloroso para él.

—Já. —Soltó una risa un tanto irónica y rodó sus ojos, sonriendo levemente e intentando ignorar la mano en su hombro—. Ni te lo imaginas. Es peor de lo que crees.

—Ya veo... —Con un leve sonrojo, retiró la mano de aquel lugar, sobándose el brazo con la mirada baja y fija en la nieve en el suelo.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos siquiera se miró. Ambos estaban bastante nerviosos, pero ninguno lo aparentaba. Doble D sonrió ligeramente y volvió la vista al de gorra roja.

—Esto sonará muy poco ortodoxo para ti, Kevin, pero... Ya que estoy solo y tú, al parecer, también lo estas... —Carraspeó un poco y bajó su mirada avergonzado y su rostro completamente rojo, sin continuar.

El pelirrojo lo vio un momento y parpadeo, mordiéndose el labio para poder evitar la risa, cosa que al final no funcionó para nada. Una pequeña carcajada escapó de él. _Se veía tan adorable tan nervioso como estaba._

Edd lo vio completamente indignado ante su risa, dándose cuenta de que en realidad la forma en que intentaba fingir que no estaba nervioso no funcionaba para nada. Sus pómulos se ruborizaron con mayor intensidad e infló sus mejillas de forma infantil.

—¡N-no te rías! —Exclamó con un pequeño tartamudeo, desviando su mirada—. Solo quería invitarte a mi cena de navidad, pero si no quieres, está bien.

El otro se levantó casi de inmediato junto con él y le sonrió ladino.

—Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar... Bueno, aquí —Dijo, señalando con su pulgar la casa tras él.

Edd y Kevin caminaron hacia la casa del primero en silencio, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, sin cruzar miradas en ningún momento. Cuando Eddward abrió la puerta, le dejó paso a su invitado, quien aceptó aquello y caminó hacia el interior.

Vio a su alrededor, notando la minuciosa y detallada decoración. Vaya, realmente al otro le gustaba la navidad. Eso era realmente adorable.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Ponche? ¿agua?

—Uh... —Lo vio un momento al ser sacado de sus pensamientos y negó— ¿Qué con la comida?

Doble D torció la boca ligeramente.

—Ya voy. Se estaba cocinando en cuanto salí. Debe estar casi lista —Respondió yendo a la cocina— Que impaciente... —Se quejó, pero sonreía. En el fondo no le molestaba la actitud del otro.

* * *

Al rato sacó el pavo del horno y lo fue a dejar a la mesa, poniendo un puesto extra en la mesa para su nuevo invitado.

—Ya está listo, Kevin —Le anunció mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa, observando lo delicioso que se veía la comida que él mismo había preparado.

El pelirrojo se acercó y se rascó la nuca. Podía sentir el delicioso olor de la comida y el exquisito color dorado que tenía. Realmente se veía bastante bueno.

—Espero que te guste.

—Seguro lo hará.

Eddward comenzó a servir un poco de pavo junto a unas patatas que habían a su lado.

"_Mierda... Es demasiado lindo. Es un perfecto dueño de casa. Es un chico perfecto... Maldita sea. Lo quiero solo para mi._" Los pensamientos del pelirrojo no dejaban de dar vueltas alrededor de Doble D. No podía concentrarse. El simple hecho de que el de gorra negra estuviese siquiera cerca de él hacía que su corazón se acelerara por completo sin poder controlarlo. Era completamente molesto, y a la vez se sentía tan bien...

—¿Kevin?

Ya era algo que no podía controlar dentro suyo. Si seguía de aquella forma iba a explotar. Le encantaba por completo. Su contextura tan delgada le hacían pensar en abrazarle y protegerle de todo a su alrededor, como si fuera frágil, como si en cualquier momento pudiese perderle con el simple toque del viento. Su inteligencia desbordante, aunque le hacía sentirse más ignorante de lo que, sabia, era, le derretía. Le hacía, ademas de querer al otro, sentir admiración por él. Y su voz... ¡Ah, su voz! Era hermosa y perfecta.

—Kevin...

Podía escucharla en su mente siempre que pensaba en él. A veces (¡Que patético!) hasta se imaginaba aquella voz diciéndole que lo amaba y que quería que lo _hiciera suyo._

—¡Kevin, despierta! —Escuchó exclamar a Eddward, haciéndole salir de su ensoñación. Sacudió su rostro y sus mejillas se colorearon con fuerza. Le miró y abrió su boca, en un principio sin decir nada.

—Uh... ¿qué quieres?

—Te pregunté que si quieres un poco de jugo.

Kevin desvió su mirada y suspiró completamente avergonzado por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Seguro.

Eddward, un tanto preocupado, le sirvió en el vaso frente a él, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo? No entendía nada. Parecia tan perdido segundos atrás.

* * *

Habían terminado hacía un rato de comer y ahora conversaban de cosas triviales en el sofá, bebiendo ambos un chocolate caliente (cortesia de Eddward) junto al fuego de la chimenea y solo el brillo de éste y el de las luces navideñas alumbrando el lugar, mientras de vez en cuando se oían ligeras risas provenientes de ambos.

—¡Y entonces fue donde Eddy intentó hablar con Nazz.. —contaba con emoción el de gorra negra— ...pero no pudo decirle nada! Estaba tan rojo y sin habla, que simplemente Nazz se fue de ahí mientras se reía, preguntándose por qué estaba de esa forma!

Ambos volvieron a soltar risas ligeras y Kevin suspiró, viendo por la ventana y luego la hora. Eran las doce de la noche.

Volteó luego hacia el pino de navidad, notando el único regalo que había bajo él. Suspiró y miró al otro.

—¿Y ese regalo?

—Ah... —El de gorra negra fijó la vista en el paquete y suspiró, mostrando una sonrisa algo melancólica—. Es el regalo que me hacen mis padres.

—¿Todos los años?

—Sí, bueno... —se encogió de hombros y le miró— No es gran cosa, pero supongo que es lo que me dice "Hey, tus padres aún se acuerdan de ti cada navidad".

—Ya veo... ¿y es el único regalo que recibes?

—No es lo importante ¿o sí?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Kevin reflexionó aquellas palabras. Edd tenía razón, lo mas importante de la navidad no eran los regalos.

—No, es cierto. Lo importante es estar con la gente que amas —Comentó con una sonrisa, viendo al fuego—. Sin embargo, yo... —se mordió el labio un momento y volvió la vista hacia el otro.— Yo tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Un regalo para mi? —Preguntó curioso Doble D y le vio nervioso— Lo siento, Kevin, pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa ante lo preocupado que se veía el otro por no tenerle algo. Negó lentamente y suspiró. Se acomodó en el sofá y volvió a verle.

—Eso no es importante, Doble tonto. —Cogió su barbilla aprovechando que estaba cerca de él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos— Te daré mi regalo de navidad ahora...

Se acercó a él con lentitud y de la misma forma cerro sus ojos, acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros y posando sus labios sobre los ajenos, moviéndolos lentamente contra ellos.

Los ojos de Edd se abrieron de par en par, completamente sorprendido por la acción del más alto, suspirando ligeramente y lentamente cerrando sus ojos, sus manos casi de forma automática rodeando el cuello de Kevin. Sus labios se movían lentamente contra los ajenos, correspondiendo el beso de forma algo torpe, pues era el primero que daba.

Ambos corazones latían juntos a ritmo acelerado. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Estaban besando a la persona que más amaban!

Se sentía tan cálido. Sus labios contra los contrarios, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Como si todo lo que hubiera fueran ellos dos y nadie más.

El pelirrojo se separó ligeramente y vio al de ojos cyan.

—Me gustas mucho, Edd —Dijo casi en un susurro contra los labios del contrario.

—Ah... Kevin... —El de gorra negra no sabía qué decir a eso... ¡Se le estaba declarando! ¡Estaba cumpliendo su sueño!

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti... todo el tiempo. Se me hace imposible tener algo en la cabeza que no seas tú, y me alegra poder decírtelo ahora...

Volvió a acortar distancia entre ambos para volver a besarle con igual lentitud y suavidad que la primera vez para no incomodar al otro que se sentía completamente en el cielo, sin embargo hubo de separarse un momento, mientras acariciaba la nuca del más alto.

—También me gustas, Kevin... —Susurró, observando los labios ajenos— y jamás creí que sintieras lo mismo por mi... Yo... realmente me encantas... —Con una sonrisa, el de gorra roja le beso una vez más a la luz del fuego y las luces de navidad, completamente embobados y dejándose llevar por el momento.

_Tal vez la navidad ya no era tan mala._

* * *

Kevin abrió los ojos al día siguiente, bostezando ampliamente y con un fuerte dolor en su espalda. Se estiró y se quejó ligeramente, viendo a su alrededor, extrañándose al encontrarse en aquel lugar ¿Se había quedado dormido en el sofá de Edd? Miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Su brazo se encontraba sobre los hombros del más bajo, mientras éste apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, durmiendo plácidamente.

_Pero que idiota más adorable. _

Acarició la mejilla del menor, lentamente y besó su frente. Casi sentía como que el beso y la confesión no habían sucedido. Que había sido un sueño. Si no estuviese de esa forma con el otro, realmente no lo creería.

Doble D bostezó cubriendo su boca con su mano y entreabrió sus ojos adormilado, frotando un momento su mejilla en el pecho ajeno, hasta que reaccionó y se sorprendió, sonrojándose con intensidad al notarse contra él. Se alejó de inmediato y quedó en la otra esquina del sofá, la mirada baja.

Kevin soltó una risa y se acercó a él, acariciando su mentón lentamente.

—Estuviste maravilloso anoche. —Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! —Edd lo miró sin poder creer sus palabras, pensando lo peor, sin separarse del toque solo porque no podía echarse más hacia atrás— ¿Q-qué cosa estás diciendo? ¡Si anoche no hicimos nada! ...¿verdad?

—Pero ¿es que acaso no recuerdas nada de anoche? —Dijo en tono lastimero, riendo por dentro—. Eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte, Doble D. —Se mordió el labio, intentando no reír, pero sencillamente le fue imposible. Rompió en carcajadas echándose en el sofá, sujetándose el estómago.

—¡Kevin! —Exclamó el de ojos cyan, completamente avergonzado por lo que había pasado por su mente, comenzando a golpear al más alto con un cojín.

El pelirrojo seguía riendo aún con aquellos golpes, intentando detenerle.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me rindo! —Murmura divertido entre risas, sentándose y viéndole con una sonrisa.

—Uh... —Con un suspiro y sus mejillas aún rojas, se levantó y sacudió sus ropas— Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Kevin sonrió viendo como el otro se dirigía a la cocina, siguiéndole al rato y abrazándole por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del de gorra negra, sonriendo.

—Te quiero mucho, Edd.

El rostro de Doble D no podía estar más rojo porque era biológicamente imposible.

—También yo... —Respondió completamente avergonzado, preparando el desayuno— Pero eso no impedirá que esté molesto contigo por lo que me hiciste creer —Sonrió divertido, viendo de reojo como el de gorra roja hacía un infantil puchero aún sobre su hombro.

—Eso es demasiado cruel, Doble tonto.

—Y tampoco te perdonaré eso.

—¡Doble D!

Ambos rompieron en risas. Kevin volteó a Eddward y le dejó contra la encimera, viéndole con una sonrisa y besando lentamente sus labios, abrazándole por su cintura mientras el otro correspondía con sus ojos cerrados. No podía estar más feliz por lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía realmente completo y enamorado con el de cabello azabache a su lado. No dejaría que nadie le quitara esa felicidad. Mantendría a su lado al menor y le enseñaría al mundo entero que era suyo. Solo suyo.

_La navidad nunca antes había sido más encantadora._

* * *

_**¿Merece review, gente bonita?**  
_

**V**


End file.
